Hormones
by fruitbaskets
Summary: Iris tells Cilan she likes Ash, but he can't help but feel everything in the book when he decides to combine the two flavors into something he cant bear seeing, nevertheless make. A little Negaishipping. Wishfulshipping overall.


**I do not own Pokemon, sadly :U**

* * *

With the sun blazing onto Mistalton City, the heroes walked around peacefully, enjoying the sights around them.  
Suddenly, the young wannabe Pokemon Master cried out with his Pikachu on his shoulder.  
"Come _on_! This seriously can't be a maze! I mean, we found all the battle training clubs before!"  
Ash whined, looking at Cilan for assistance. He gave off his usual reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure we'll find the place. In fact-" The green-haired Connoisseur quickly pulled out his computerized navigator. "I'll just easily find the-" "Look! I can see it! Come on Pikachu,  
we're going to prove Skyla wrong!" The young boy adjusted his hat and was getting ready to dash off before Iris put a hand on his shoulder. "Now wait a minute, Ash! You can't just automatically think you're going to win! You're such a kid." She gave off a taunting smile. He blinked and sneered. "So, you're doing air battles in your head now too?" The purple wannabe Dragon master crossed her arms and smiled. "N-No, I'm just stating a fact! Something you will never understand!" Ash merely shrugged and smiled a goofy smile. "Well, whatever you say,  
Iris! I'm going to win, right Pikachu?" The yellow mouse agreed immediately. The dark-haired boy ran off in a dynamic style, leaving Cilan to smile nervously and scratch his head. "I don't think anyone has a flavor like his.." Iris looked at him and twiddled her fingers. "Yeah, I guess not."  
Cilan put away his gear and looked at the girl, smiling. "Maybe we should catch up to him, after all, I sense this training will be strong and full of experimental seasons! Not to mention amusing." Iris agreed and the two walked in silence. She looked up at him with her honey colored eyes and put her arms behind her back. "Hey, Cilan.." He looked at her and smiled his gentlemen like smile. She could always feel comfortable around him, even though he was a pain.  
"Yes, Iris?" She went back to twiddling her thumbs and sighed. "C-Can..Can I trust you with something?" He stopped to halt and focused his attention on her. He lowered his eyes nodded.  
"Of course you can. After all, I am-" "Yeah, yeah, a Secret Keeping Connoisseur." He grinned and straightened his bow tie. "I was actually going to say a gentleman, but thank you for thinking so highly of me." She snorted as she watched him sit down on the brick ledge near the Battle Club. The young dragon master copied his actions. "So, what's on your mind?" She looked down from his focus and went back to fiddling with her thumbs. "Well, you know back when we were tending with the Cottonee?" He nodded slowly, taking in her words. "Yes, I remember that clearly." She felt a blush come a cross her face. "And we were talking about love?" He smiled.  
"Yes, yes. I mean, I was doing the talking while you were muffled by your food intake, but I guess-" "Cilan!' She whined but she felt more comfortable with the topic. He chuckled. "I apologize. You can continue." She cleared her throat. "Well, I think...I might...like, er, like..uh, I think I might like...I think I might like Ash!" She buried her face into her hands, trying to cover her growing blush. Cilan looked at her with a wide-eyed expression and his mouth set agape. She looked up, her blush not as large. "Well, just a little! I'm not in love with him, I just have a crush! I-I mean, I think I do, I don't know! I just feel something around him but I-I mean he's still a friend I just- Ugh, I'm hungry!" She looked at Cilan and frowned. "Please tell me you understand!" Iris continued staring at him and whined. Stop looking at me like that!" He blinked into realization and nodded. "I apologize Iris, it was a sudden shock to me, like an unexpected spice. But I knew you two had an interesting flavor to..gether..." He looked away and bit his lip, unsure what to say. After all, he did feel his heartdrop when he heard her, but he wasn't so sure why it dropped. Shock of the news? The tension hit him? He was saddened by her liking of- He shook his head from that though. No, that can't be it. I mean, I would've already noticed that a long time ago if that feeling was present. Even so, I should be a gentlemen and help her achieve her goals. Like a good friend.' He felt something punch him in the gut after the last sentence but he ignored it, confused of why. She pouted, confused but angry. "Cilan, you don't have to make fun of me inside your head! I know it's a childish thing but-" He shook his head and crossed his arm. "No, no! It's not a childish thing at all! Love ranges to anything and you having that feeling for Ash is understandable. In fact, I knew you two had an interesting flavor in the beginning of our journey together." he croaked out the last sentence with distaste but quickly covered his mouth, silently punishing his mind for the tone. He wanted to support his friend, and whatever his hormones wanted to do would not stop him. "Iris, if it's alright, I would love to help you pursue your feelings." She felt her eyes glow in happiness. "Really? Oh thank you Cilan!" She felt her face drop immediately. "But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" He stuck up his index finger and waggled it. "Usually love is one-sided until the other person realizes what's happening in front of them. That's what builds up the relationship in such a blissful taste." He blinked at his words and kicked himself mentally. Why on earth am I thinking this? I must be careful with my word choices.' Iris squealed and repeatedly said thank you. He merely shrugged and got off the ledge with ease. "So first, we must build up your confidence, at least, for this portion." The two walked inside the battle club and quickly got introduced by their friend. "Hey guys! Don George was about to let me in but I wanted to wait until both of you showed up." Cilan nudged Iris, who was confused at first but nodded. She looked at Ash and smiled. "That was so nice of you! Thanks, Ash!" He grinned back. "No problem, Iris!" Don George quickly called them over to a different section of the battle club. Ash swirled around and ran inside the room. Iris looked at Cilan grinned with a slight blush on her face. He chuckled. "Nice, Iris! The taste was so energetic and vivid, so much like your eyes when they look at the stars!" He frowned immediately. "Wow, thanks Cilan! You're such a great help!" Iris quickly walked inside the room, leaving the A-class Connoisseur to waddle in his mistake. "That was un-called for, just like her news." He blinked again and sighed in frustration.

* * *

"Now I really wish that mask would take over me at this moment.." He muttered as he walked into the room his friends were in. His eyes immediately shot to Iris, who seemed very close to Ash. The green haired boy felt something break inside him but he ignored it. He motioned his way to where his friends were and greeted them as usual. "Ok, Ash! We will begin training soon!  
First, we will go over the regulations and equipment! But, his friends must stand in the sidelines." Don George shouted from the other side of the room. "That'll be just fine." Cilan muttered but quickly cleared his throat and acted in his usual manner. These thoughts need to go a way, they are quite an unamusing combination, like Iris and Ash, such a distaste but blend so perfectly well, like mocha and chocolate, but we would've been like a recipe no one would imagine, so tasteful and sweet...' "Cilan?" He quickly felt a blush cross his surprised dynamic face and blinked. "I-Iris! I apologize sincerely, I wasn't paying attention. I was so caught up in these thoughts that are bittersweet." She cocked her head as he muttered Stupid, stupid' under his breath. She chuckled nervously. "Um..right. Anyways, what's the next step to Cilan's Match Making Game?" He laughed at her little nickname for his advice. "Haha, that's an easy one!  
You're with me!" Cilan's face quickly deteriorated to an unamused one. Now, this is why I don't believe in sixth senses..' He laughed in an obvious fake tone as she looked at him with a really confused look. "I meant, you're with me when..when we cook Ash a delicious meal and say you made it especially for him!" Iris beamed at the idea and Cilan quietly thanked Arceus for such a fast excuse and apologized for his previous remark. "We should do it right now! Come on!" She quickly grabbed Cilan's hand and ran out the Battle Club with a speed that even Arceus had to pay attention to. As they were running, he glanced at their grip and a blush appeared on his pale skin. He didn't know why, but that simple interaction made him at least the tiniest bit happy, if not, jittery. In fact, he thought he might've- No, that's quite irrational, that a feeling like this would pop up instantly. It has to be over time and I've never thought of her like that.  
She's a really good friend, that same friend who helped my Pansage and I felt so confident in her abilities. That same friend who I would stay behind with, that same friend who I'm helping get with my companion, even though I don't want her too..' He realized he was tightening his grip on her hand and loosened his tense. Cilan sighed at his mind and shook it off, not very concerned about his internal problems. Besides, if he knows his thoughts are wrong, why try to correct them? He felt more safe with that idea and sighed of relief as the two friends stopped at grassland near the city. Iris turned to him with a bright expression, obviously ready for what came next. "Well, since Ash likes everything you make, let's just do something outrageous,  
never done before!" She made expressions with her hands, and Cilan responded with a simple smile. "I like your style, iris! Out of the ordinary, fresh recipe? Sounds fantastic!" She giggled pressed a hand to her chest. One of her proud moments..' He shuddered for knowing that.  
"...And that means a search!" He blinked and nodded, his hands clutched the arms of his backpack. "Of course! To make things easier, I'll go looking for some rare berries this way, and you can go the opposite way. After all, a new discovery is a new taste!" He winked and walked his way as Iris dashed to the other side. She looked back and drifted around a tree and followed her friend's path. She hated to feel stupid and come back with plain berries while he came back with fancy named fruits. After all, she was doing this for Ash. She sighed. "Something tells me I shouldn't have told Cilan.." Her little Axew popped out of her hair and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right Axew. He's trustworthy, but my sixth sense senses that he doesn't feel so comfortable.." Axew chattered away, and Iris' expression changed to a happy one. ":You're totally right, Axew! He's Cilan, my friend! He wouldn't care, and he's helping me! But, he won'  
win the berry hunt!" "Axew!" Iris ran full speed but her footsteps were quiet throught out the forest.

* * *

Cilan was slumped against a tree and fiddled with an bruised apple he found on the earthy ground. He didn't look amused and seemed deep in his thoughts. Iris likes Ash and not me, Iris likes Ash and not me, I love Iris but she doesn't love me. I've liked her since I met her, but when she helped Pansage, I loved her. I love Iris but she doesn't love me. She loves Ash. Ash, Ash,  
Ash, she's always loved Ash. They have a unique flavor and I'm just a lifeless recipe. I love Iris,  
but she doesn't love me..' He twitched his eyebrow and threw the apple with an irritated noise escaping his mouth. The fruit quickly rolled away and ceased a few feet away from him. Cilan blinked and sighed heavily, scanning the area with his eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this. An A-Class Connoisseur does not question their evaluation, especially their own." He looked down at his lap, a twitch came from the corner of his mouth. "And especially if it comes between a pair. I'm usual absolutely correct!"  
"You are." Cilan jumped in surprise and turned around to see his friend with her hands on her hips, a couple of berries dangling from her fingers. A slight blush crossed his face. "U-Uh, Iris!" She blinked and cocked her head. "You know, it's okay if you don't think me and Ash aren't a perfect flavor'. If that's an evaluation, you're always right." She moved closer to him. He blinked repeatedly and it was his turn to twiddle his thumbs nervously. "Uh, was I thinking out loud?"  
She nodded. "Pretty much." He continued, "So, what did you hear?"  
She picked some of the berry and ate it while she talked. "Not much, but that you don't think that me and Ash aren't a good recipe, at least, I think you said that. And that you're a lifeless recipe and that I don't love someone, which I thought was Ash.." She continued to stuff her mouth (Cilan looked full of relief). "You're not a lifeless recipe, Cilan. Yeah, you're a pain, but you and Ash are my best friends. You really do add life to the journey and don't forget food. And if you said I don't love Ash, you're right. I think he's an interesting guy and he impresses me- don't tell him I said that- but I don't think I actually like him. Well, maybe, I don't know." She stared at Cilan and continued stuffing her mouth. "I still don't know what to do." He blinked and cleared his throat. "Follow your heart, that's the best recipe in the book." He felt his tone sadden but he ignored it. After all, it was his stupid loud thinking that made her think that he was talking about her crush. He might as well just tell her to go for it, even though he still wasn't quite sure about his own feelings. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm not ready to follow anything just yet." She pressed a berry into his palm and looked up at Cilan as she ate another one.  
"But thanks a lot for the fun advice! You taught me a lot about love today." Their hands didn't move from each other's yet as he tilted his head. "Like what?" He honestly wasn't sure. He thought he was just babbling his hormones all day.  
She leaned in close to his ear which caused him to blush automatically, even though she was still eating.  
"That love can be found anywhere and in anyone." She pulled away and tapped her hand on his twice before jumping onto a tree and grabbing on the nearest vine.  
He looked down at the berry and then smiled at the sky.  
"Yet I found it in a rebellious flavor, _with_ a touch of honey."

* * *

**A/N: This was the longest story I have ever written. I tried to keep them in character, but its hard to do with love in the air, haha. I thought I did a good job, what do you guys think?**  
**R&R Please!**


End file.
